1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of an image forming apparatus to be connected to a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a system for quickly confirming log information by transmitting various logs saved inside an image forming apparatus to a server and accessing the server from a remote site is under development. For example, a system for handling an image log such as a security monitoring system, a system for handling a sequence log used to detect a failure in the image forming apparatus itself, and other such systems are under development.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-323320 discloses a technology in which a client downloads a log transmission interval from an authentication server provided separately from a log collection server and transmits a log to the log collection server.
However, the related art has a problem in that, when a log existing in the image forming apparatus is transmitted at a maximum transfer rate, communications other than log transmission become slower with an excessive network bandwidth occupied. There is another problem in that the printing processing or UI processing becomes slower because a CPU load on the image forming apparatus becomes too heavy due to the log transmission.